


You Really Got Me

by m0ssvibez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay, M/M, Sirius is very gay, all aboard the train to steamy town, emo Remus uwu, except it’s low-key kinda intense, remus in a band tee send tweet, theyre highkey homosexual, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0ssvibez/pseuds/m0ssvibez
Summary: Remus Lupin was incredibly bored. What better way to fill up the hour left till his friends get back than a full grunge makeover, and what could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 58





	You Really Got Me

**Author's Note:**

> this,,,,,, this is one of my favourite things I’ve ever written idek why it’s like mediocre but whatever I love it hehe

Remus Lupin was incredibly bored. His friends were all down at the Quidditch pitch for training, but Remus didn’t really want to go tonight. He would’ve just done the same homework he was doing, except he would’ve been freezing cold and soaked. Besides, he liked listening to the scratching of his pen on the parchment. 

But now, he’d finished it all. So what could he do? He’d already read every book on his shelf and couldn’t be bothered to walk all the way to the library to get more, and all of his homework for the next two weeks was completed. He tugged at the collar of his shirt, suddenly feeling very warm. That’s what he would do: change. Get out of his school uniform at nine o’clock at night, finally. 

Remus got up from his desk, packing his homework into his school bag carefully. He went to pull open his own drawer, but then saw Sirius’ underneath it. Somehow, Sirius’ drawer was always messy and open, even when James told him to tidy it up. It overflowed with blacks and greys and leather and denim, all of which Remus would never wear. Well, he might. If he were completely alone, like now. 

With an unforeseen confidence, Remus tugged Sirius’ drawer further out so he could look at all of the clothes. There were plenty of band tops, ripped jeans, fishnet gloves, and more gothic grunge style clothing. All of it was completely unlike what Remus usually wore—oversized jumpers, light wash jeans and plain t-shirts. But why not step out of his comfort zone, even if he was alone and it was a Friday night in the middle of February? 

Eventually, Remus found an outfit that would fit him a little bit and not look totally terrible. He shoved everything back into the drawer just as haphazardly as it had been before and pulled off his school shirt. It ruffled his hair a little, but Remus thought it would add to the look so he didn’t fix it. 

He took the top from his bed: an old Led Zepplin shirt that Sirius found in a charity shop last summer. Along with that, he’d bought a record player and about a million records. Remus knew he’d been taking money from his parent’s vault since he was thirteen, moving it into one he’d opened himself all to have a backup fund. Him and his parents were on the brink of a truly horrible argument; Remus had already invited him to stay the summer at his house, but Sirius turned it down. He didn’t really know why because there were a bunch of charity shops within walking distance of home. 

Pulling the top over his head, Remus walked over to the record player in the corner of the room. He chose his favourite—Kinks by The Kinks. It was the one Sirius listened to the most, and the one Remus liked to dance to on occasion. The needle jumped slightly as he set it down, but then Beautiful Delilah started playing which set him off.

He spun around the room like a maniac, undoing his belt and buttons, pulling his trousers off and grabbing the jeans from his bed. He tugged them on as the song ended, doing them up as So Mystifying started. Remus couldn’t help but dance to this one too, feeling a lot freer than he had before now he wasn’t in uniform anymore. The jeans only reached about two thirds down his calves because of his height, but the window was closed so there wasn’t much of a draft. He wasn’t cold; in fact, he felt perfect. 

Nervously, Remus made his way over to the coat rack by the door of the dorm. He took one of Sirius’ many leather jackets off of the hook. This one was the most worn, the one he’d bought in third year when it was far too big for him—he was still growing into it, really. He held it up to his nose: it smelled of smoke and mud and leather polish. God Remus loved that smell. It slipped around Remus’ shoulders easily. He also took his own pair of combat boots from his trunk and put them on, double knotting them tightly. 

As the next song began, he went to stand in front of the mirror. He looked unrecognisable, but he liked it. He really liked it. The only thing that was missing was… he wasn’t sure. But as soon as he saw a picture of him and Sirius pinned to the wall from fourth year, he realised. What was missing was heavy, heavy eyeliner. Remus snatched Sirius’ black eyeshadow from his bedside table and put it on his face messily. It was very intense, but Remus was proud that it hadn’t gone horribly wrong. 

Finally, he was done. He looked like he played bass for one of those bands that he snuck away during the summer to see with Sirius and he loved it. Remus danced his way over to the record player and turned the volume up all the way, completely letting himself go and dancing like no one was watching. Because no one was and it was good to let himself have this one thing. 

He danced and danced, finding himself singing along to the music at some point. He wasn’t sure when he started but he didn’t want to stop. Remus jumped from bed to bed to floor, screaming and laughing and—

“What the fuck?” 

Remus opened his eyes to see Sirius standing in the doorway. He stopped, letting his hands fall by his sides in what felt like shame. A hot blush crept onto his face, and he couldn’t meet Sirius’ eyes. Sirius almost looked scared, but the expression quickly melted into a wide grin as he slammed the door shut. He walked over to Remus, turning the music down a little on his way. 

Remus thought he looked really quite hot in his Quidditch uniform, which was a terrible thing to think because they were supposed to be best friends and wasn’t Sirius straight? But it didn’t stop Remus’ brain from telling him to kiss Sirius now, while he was covered in mud and his hair was all matted from the rain and his face was still a little pink from the cold. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Sirius wasn’t demanding, he was genuinely curious.   
“I-I just wanted to have some fun,” Remus muttered, the blush deepening immensely.   
“Wearing my clothes?” Sirius smirked.   
“Smell nice.” Remus’s voice was barely above a whisper. He clicked his knuckles and still wouldn’t meet Sirius’ eyes.   
“They smell nice? That’s why you wore my clothes? Because I smell nice?”   
Remus made a small sound at the back of his throat that barely communicated ‘yes’.   
“I’m going to do something now, and if you get mad at me, can we please just let it go?” Sirius asked quietly, moving a little closer to Remus. He nodded, unsure he meant it. 

Unexpectedly, Sirius lifted his hands up to Remus’ neck and pulled him down to his level. He leant forward and kissed him gently. 

Remus pulled away, surprised. Sirius was unintentionally doing his puppy dog eyes that he always did whenever he felt guilty about something. 

“I-I am so sorry,” Sirius whispered, dropping his hands and backing away from Remus, who was still a little hunched and not speaking. “I didn’t mean- you didn’t want- I-I’m an idiot.” Remus could tell Sirius was trying really hard to hold back tears, which made Remus move. 

He ran the short distance to where Sirius was flush against the wall and reconnected their lips. This kiss was more insistent, more feverish. Remus’ hands rested on Sirius’ hips, and Sirius wound his own into Remus’ hair. Both smiled into the kiss, The Kinks still playing loudly in the background. 

Sirius tugged on Remus’ hair slightly, making him let out a sound that he’d never heard himself make before. Evidently Sirius liked the sound because he did it again and again, each time making Remus moan into his lips. Remus pulled himself closer to Sirius so every inch of their bodies were touching. 

As Sirius started nipping at Remus’ neck, Remus tried to catch his breath. 

“Fuck, why haven’t we done this yet?” He said breathlessly. Sirius looked up to meet his eye. His hair was still matted from the rain and there was still the smudge of mud on his cheek, but he was thoroughly flushed and Remus thought he’d never looked better.   
“I don’t know Re,” Sirius whispered.  
“Re?”   
“Yeah, Re. Don’t be a dick about it.” 

Remus laughed gently and leant down to kiss him again. Sirius spun them round and pulled both of them backwards towards his bed. They were both giggling against each other’s lips between kisses, happy to finally be together. The backs of Sirius’ knees hit the bed and they fell, rather gracelessly, onto his bed. 

“Maybe I should wear your clothes more often,” Remus breathed.  
“I dunno, Re, I think you’d look better without any at all.”


End file.
